


Sense of Familiar

by TyrannoVox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eric is a carpenter, M/M, Reincarnation, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After his death, Eric starts meets a familiar face in this new life.





	Sense of Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> My second Alan/Eric oneshot fic...but if people ask, I will make this a two shot...or hey, maybe even a multi-chaptered fic if people ask(Probs be just 3 or 4 chapters).
> 
> Comment if you want and now, enjoy!

_ I heard the demon walk up behind me with  _ his _ Scythe. How fitting. It’s what I deserve now. All I can do now is pray that I will see him again, whether it’s in heaven or in another life. Maybe I could finally do right by him this time. _

_ I could just FEEL the demon getting ready and I tensed in anticipation. _

_ Pain flared across my back as I held back the scream that threatened to leave my lips. I stumbled forward before forcing myself to keep standing before turning and took a few steps closer to where he laid. He fell to my knees, my eyes gazing at my light before falling forward, my head landing on his chest and my arm on his stomach. I forced my head to look upwards, to look at his face that was just so peaceful. _

_ I felt my life leaving me and the last thing I remember his face, a blinding flash of light and hope that I would see A- _

* * *

 

**_Small town, England_ **

**_2017_ **

I jolted awake as my alarm clock on my phone blared at me, forcing me to awaken. I groaned and sat up, pushing the correct button and sat up, rubbing my face. He stood, stretched, got a shower and dressed in my usual jeans and flannel before heading off to my newest client.

I work as a freelance carpenter, doing whatever I can. I started when I dropped out of college when I was twenty, now I’m twenty-three and did my work just fine as any other professional carpenter.

I grabbed my keys and went outside, locking the door to my flat and wet to my jeep and slipped in before hitting the road. 

My newest client lived on a farm not too far from the small town I lived in, which was good news. I didn’t mind staying in other’s guesthouse or guest room- but it was a pain when I had to run to my flat when I needed tools and so on.

I got to the farm and within a half an hour. I was rolling up the driveway and I must say, The house looked like it was a decent size and the barn was rather large. The barn was the usual red with white here and there, a fence wrapped around one side, extending across what looked like a few acres. I could see horses and cows wandering about. 

The house itself was a two-story one, painted brown. The porch was a decent size and held a few flowerpots.

I pulled up behind a truck, turning off the jeep and got out, grabbing my bag and my tool box. He turned towards the house and saw two great danes standing on the porch. The tallest of the two had fawn fur, a black muzzle with a lighter underbelly and his ears was standing straight up. The other one was fully black, her ears also perked up  and the two regarded me curiously.

“You must be Eric Slingby.” a man stepped out of the house, a walking cane by his side.

“Yes, sir.” I nodded and watched as he limped past the two dogs and over to me. His black hair went down to his shoulders and his green eyes seemed to scan me over.

“I’m Lewis Humphries. Nice to meet ya.”

“Likewise.”

“Come, let me show you to the guest room.” Lewis walked back towards the house and I followed after him, passed the still watching dogs. I didn’t try to touch them as I passed, I had a feeling that it wouldn’t end well for me.

He lead me through the living room and up the stairs, down the hall until he stopped at a door and opened it. 

The room was a little small with a TV on a stand across the bed that sat against the wall. There was a bedside table next to the bed with a lamp and an alarm clock.

“I hope this is alright for you.” Stated Lewis.

“It’s fine.” I assured him before walking in and putting my things on the bed.

* * *

 

“Well, I’ll let you get situated and show you what needs work.” He walked away, leaving me in the room alone to my musings.

I stood in the barn beside Lewis, taking in the hole in the loft and a small caved in portion of a wall that lead into the fenced in area.

“You can blame the caved in portion on the storm we had last week. I’ve been wanting to fix it but with how my knee is…” sighed Lewis.

“Don’t worry, leave it to me.” I hummed.

“I have some of my tools here like the power saw.”

“Thanks.” I watched as he walked away before looking at the two holes. This was going to be a long job for me.

Once Lewis found his power saw, I began to take measurement of the loft hole, sanded it so it was void of splinters and sharp pieces and began to mark a two by four and began to cut it.  

I was in my own little world as I worked and I never heard someone approaching me from behind. What I did hear was a clear of a throat. I put down the wood and tools before standing up and turning, opening my mouth before freezing.

Green eyes watched me from beneath brown bangs. This boy-man?- were smaller than I was, to my chin, maybe an inch or two below it, and he wore a plain t-shirt and shorts that went down to his knees.

He seemed so familiar to me but I couldn’t put my finger on why he was. On top of that, He was good looking in that boyish kind of way.

I cleared my throat once I noticed that he was looking at me expectantly and held out my hand. “Eric Slingby, at your service.”

“Alan Humphries.” He grips my hand and I swore that I felt a spark when we did. “Forgive me for interrupting your work, but I was just going to get one of the horses out for some exercise.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I waved. “Pleasure to meet you.”

He nodded before walking into the barn, my eyes following him until I couldn’t see him anymore.  I shook my head and got back to work, trying to get this guy out of my head, which was proving to be more difficult than he expected.

I just met the guy and I’m already thinking about him! What is wrong with me?

I let out a soft sigh as I cut a piece of wood in half. 

Why did he seem so familiar?


End file.
